Agebend AU
Agebend AU (also known as Age Swap AU) is an Alternate Universe in which the characters of the Big Four have become age-swapped versions of themselves. About the AU The AU first started when somebody thought to age swap the Big Four and other extra characters in fandom, or make them older or younger versions of themselves for pairings and their roles in other AUs. Much like how fans swap their gender, race or "specie" so they could fit in the roles that they give them a bit better. The four are even featured as nine/twelve year old children for when they are portrayed as Sugar Rush Racers for the Arcade AU, along with swapping Merida's age and with Penny's due to a magic wand that fans place in the Pennida pairing. Hiccup is also an example of this AU, as there are one group of fans that like to use teen Hiccup in the fandom while an other group prefer to focus on adult Hiccup. Featured Characters The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Some fans focus on Hiccup's fifth-teen year old self from How to Train Your Dragon, while there are those that prefer to use Hiccup's twenty year old self from How to Train Your Dragon 2 in the fandom; there are even those that like to focus on the Dragon Rider's eighteen-nineteen year old self from Race to the Edge. It is same with his friends from Berk. Jack Frost Jack can have his (fourteen old year) age switched with his sister's, as she becomes the older sibling while Jack is turned into the little sibling; or make him an adult like the other four members of the Guardians of Childhood. Fans have even featured Jack as a baby that is raised by the Guardians. In some fanvideos, Jamie is used as Jack's child self. Merida DunBroch For the Pennida pairing, Merida commonly has her age switched with Penny's due to a magic wand that they both held. Rapunzel Corona Extra Characters Hiro Hamada Hiro's age is mainly swapped with Tadashi's, as he becomes the older Hamada sibling. He is even featured as a younger child for the Vaniro pairings. Tadashi Hamada Tadashi's age is mainly swapped with Hiro's, as he becomes the younger Hamada sibling. Vanellope von Schweetz Vanellope's age is mainly swapped with Ralph's, as she becomes the oldest of the two. She is even featured as a teenager for the Vaniro pairings, along with other pairings and AUs in the fandom. Wreck-It Ralph Ralph's age is mainly swapped with Vanellope's, as he becomes the youngest of the two. Mother Gothel Gothel is well known in the fandom for using magic to turn back time of her old age so she could become young again. While young Gothel is mainly used in the fandom, there are those that use old Gothel for the fandom's AUs like Snow White & the Seven Dwarves AU, when her true age serves as the Evil Queen's old woman disguise. Penny Forrester For the Pennida pairing, Penny commonly has her age switched with Merida's due to a magic wand that they both held and is commonly part of the ship. Nicholas St. North While North's "old" age is commonly used in the fandom, some fans however prefer to use his younger self that is seen in the Guardians of Childhood books. Mostly for crossovers, AUs and even in fanwork like fanfiction or fanart. Margo Gru Edith Gru Agnes Gru Riley Andersen Wilbur Robinson Miguel Rivera Known Examples Fanfiction Mockup Art Storks (rotbtd) by darkmousyxkagome-db2zfef.png|''Baby'' Big Four growing_-_hiro_by_roma0303-d92rknl.jpg the_reverse_process_-_tadashi_by_roma0303-d92rlpq.jpg the_reverse_process_-_tadashi_v.1.2_by_roma0303-d92u48d.jpg memories_of_loved_ones_by_acorntree144-d7j1gz8.jpg growing_-_penny_by_roma0303-d95bk8r.jpg growing_-_riley_by_roma0303-d92u6mu.jpg growing_-_wilbur_by_roma0303-d93kb4d.jpg 11377554 1593929637524005 204805700 n.jpg Tumblr nnxrjixXTQ1u5k463o1 500.png tumblr_p06tkjwcQe1ts1i17o2_1280.png tumblr_p2pb4tZbnI1rwrgzio1_1280.jpg tumblr_p2q9y1zUlh1rwrgzio1_1280.jpg Fanart Swap2 by dc9spot-d5qoazm.jpg tumblr_nr29fcczE51u57nzjo1_1280.png|''Big Brother'' Hiro and Little Brother Tadashi 6e4482bd51f3aca80523ba5fcc3fe2c2.jpg 7cd740a4d36ed5a1d45cb2ca966bf3e6.jpg despicable_me_growing_up___by_letsuteuku-d6yn0ku.jpg Tumblr n9ru3v3Vis1tano76o1 1280.jpg|Teen Vanellope 7a6f13e091e3ab71f12f8585db0d8bfe-d6qcfe2.jpg Magic wand by stormwhiskers-d6s40w3.png.jpg 6cae65bb7d8ad2f6f138cf5c367829bf-d6t4fpb.jpg age_change__request_for_hillygon_by_zaraskypainter-d6twxpm.jpg age_swap_comic__with_penny_and_merida__by_heterohetalialover-d6sfbjb.jpg age_swap_request_by_kawaiineko_chan12-d6o4rw9.jpg da_req_by_hederahiberna-d6tphzv.jpg hillygon_s_request__by_totaldestruction101-d6w6mvw.png little_big_by_mirravin-d6srvan.jpg merida_and_penny_age_swap_for_hillygon_by_childofaeolus3-d6ocxx4.png merida_and_penny_age_switch__by_awesomehappyme_world-d6r8sql.jpg merida_and_penny_swaped_ages_by_riadorana-d6n1ona.png meridapenny_by_camilla1989-d6ruyzh.png.jpg meridapennyageswitch_by_kirotasumoto-d6qnjaf.jpg penny___merida_age_swapping_by_hilups-d6qrtk3.png penny_and_merida_age_swap__request__by_perfect_fairytale-d6pf0rq.jpg penny_and_merida_age_swap_by_34qucker-d6qg2uf.png penny_and_merida_age_switch__art_request_number_2_by_mangaka4eva-d6qy0pz.jpg penny_and_merida_commission_by_amzzz123-d6s58fg.jpg penny_and_merida_request_by_comiky-d6pth6c.jpg penny_and_merida_request_for_hillygon_by_extremeawesomenator-d6yre87.jpg penny_merida_request_by_anzuai-d6tdxvq.jpg penny_merida_request_wip_by_anzuai-d6oiuac.jpg request___what_wand__by_enm_36-d6sfwnc.jpg request__age_defiance_by_jeanmaster12-d6rjogw.jpg request__age_swapping_magic_wand_by_cararom319-d6olfwk.jpg request__ageswap_by_psychomiez-d6pk754.png request__merida_and_penny_by_lalaluze-d6njcjg.png request__penny_and_merida_age_swap_part_two_by_cararom319-d6tf48n.jpg request_4__hillygon_by_agelana-d6qaobg.png request_by_hillygon_2_by_rebexi-d6lv771.jpg request_for__hillygon_by_mydevilsblues-d6spuv8.jpg request_for_hillygon_by_bamitzsophie-d6qfm6s.png.jpg request_from_hillygon_by_missvajsing-d6pt6ga.jpg rq_from_hillygon__magic_mishap_by_kawaiiwolves-d75hpay.jpg penny_forrester__amp__princess_merida_by_griffiths15-d6radua.jpg Tumblr p049tfvvMB1se57gmo1 1280.jpg Disney university - miguel by hyung86-dbvg9x3.png Higuel by ureshi san-dbv3xo7.png|18 year old Hiro and Miguel Timeline - hiro x miguel - by kirairei-dbzdfwa.png Adults - hiro x miguel - by kirairei-dby7pvx.png tumblr_p1j4h1cUou1u3i3i6o1_1280.jpg tumblr_p0oid2WTbZ1vkj6vno1_1280.jpg tumblr_p03t7ph1Rs1wj1esho1_1280.jpg Norman and kubo by zoeytaisho-db5rx8h.jpg Tumblr inline p611zrh0d81ui4tp4 500.png Tumblr p0c0x2jQ6b1ugg70zo1 500.jpg Oldervanellope-childcallhoun.jpg Articles/Links *BH6 AU Ideas | Age Swap Category:AUs Category:The Big Four